Simulation
by PrincessEnchilada
Summary: Read to find out pansy cakes! Rated T because of Paranoia
1. Chapter 1

I feel a thread tugging at me again, but this time I know that it isn't some sinister forced dragging me towards death.

Hey guys! Its PrincessEnchilada here! First fanfic please tell me in a review if you want more! Thanks, love you guys!

This time I know it's my mother's hand, drawing me into her arms.

And I go gladly into her embrace.

And then I wake up to see a woman with tattoos standing next to me. Tori.

"Am I dead?"

She chuckled "Congratulations, you tested highest for Abnegation. Your sacrifice at the end showed you really are selfless ."

_It was all a simulation_


	2. The Truth come out

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! All three of you! Ok...here goes nothing. P.S if you have questions just leave a review or PM me. Enjoy!**

My head was reeling. It was all a simulation. Tobias doesn't know me. Christina doesn't know who I am. David isn't real. Caleb didn't betray me. My parents are alive. Will is alive. Tori is alive. Jeanine is alive. I bolted upwards

Tori shook me. "Some of the simulation was altered to see how you would respond to different situations. None of this actually happened."

I groaned. Crap, it was like a bad hangover. My head was killing me

Tori chuckled. "The effects will wear off. You're not gonna have a searing pain every time your brain tries to comprehend. And also, the people you met, they don't know you. Tobias isn't in love with you, Erik doesn't hate you and Christina isn't your best friend."

I tried to breath deeply. Jesus this was hard. I had too many questions.

"Look all you have to do is pretend nothing ever happened, go back to your normal Abnegation life."

"And how the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?" I spit the words out at her. I put as much hate and force behind them to see if she could understand how I felt. The love of my life and the only friend I'd ever had were one. I'd never meet them.

"You'll figure it out"

The last thing I saw before blacking out was Tori's face wearing a sympathetic smile. Then everything went black

She stirred in her sleep. It was hard seeing her this conflicted. As part of her family, I was informed of the events that went through her head during during the simulation. My poor child. She lost her family, gained a new one, and now she had lost it all over again. I smiled. She could never find out about my past. It would be too hard to explain. And she would never forgive me.

**Hope you liked! Please read and review! Also Im gonna be adding a quote from some of my favorite movies at the end! Tell me if it's a bad idea. Kisses and smile! **

"GOONIES NEVER SAY DIE!" The Goonies


	3. The Conversation

**Awwww. You guys are the best I love all of you. Big sloppy kisses! MwahMwah! Your reviews made my day thank you so much**

"The pills aren't working"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know"

"We have to be absolutely positive before we give her anything stronger"

"She's screaming out about Tobias and when she saw me she asked if she was dead"

"Tori.."

"No listen to me, don't you remember last time?"

"That wasn't your fault"

"I hear her screams every night, begging me to stop. We have to face reality, the drug isn't strong enough"

"Part of the experiment is to let her remember"

"She's going to die. Tris is going to die"

"It's your fault for getting attached to her"

"..."

"Fine, increase it by 32%. on all of them"

"Christina is responding fine."

"Then leave her alone"

"Yes sir"

**"Is butter a carb?" Mean Girls**


	4. Trapped

**I know now I know I suck. So sorry I got the bloody flu and it's going around and I didn't feel like sneezing on my computer. All right then, you don't want to hear my excuses. On with the story!**

"No"

"Tris"

"No"

"Sweetheart..."

"No"

"Tris"

"No dad. They sickened are gross and they suck"

"Beatrice!"

"What?"

"It's and enough you think of yourself in such high regards, and now you are talking back to me? Beatrice I will not tolerate this behavior!"

"Whatever"

I shook my head. They didn't get it. It was stupid to even try to explain it. They didn't understand what it was like to lose your family multiple times. Screw them ,screw what they think. Screw the whole freaking society!

"Oops, I said that last part out loud. My dad just shook his head at me and pushed the pills to me. I wrinkled my nose, but I swallowed them anyways.

"Beatrice, you didn't use water."

I rolled my eyes and pushed my chair back form the table. I needed to run. I jogged out the front door and into the quiet neighborhood. I nodded at my neighbors as I ran past. I heard a couple of disapproving murmurs, but I ignored them and kept running. I needed to get out. I needed to find Tobias.

**"I tend to do that a lot yet people are always surprised." Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Carribean**


	5. Again

**All right then here goes..**

**I **hesitated on his porch, my hand hovering over the doorbell. I took a deep breath, and knocked. The door swung open, it was a girl I had never seen before. I frowned. She smacked her gum and looked at me, raising her left eyebrow. She was gorgeous. Curvier than I could ever hope to be. She looked like she was trying to drown the world in her cleavege. Her lips were full, and she had glittering emerald eyes. Her revealing tank top and booty shorts didn't help matters.

"Can I help you?"

i snapped out of my trance. "Um ya, I'm looking for Tobias?

She leaned her head back. "Tobias! There's a girl looking for you!"

There was a clattering noise upstairs. He came down. Four. My four. My Tobias. Damn he was hot.

He looked me up and down questionably. I saw a slight crease in his eyebrows like he was trying to remember something

i opened my mouth, and nothing came out .

"**Hey why are your hands so freakishly big?" Vanleope, Wreck-it-Ralph **


End file.
